Carnivals and Candyfloss
by artemis-nz
Summary: One Carnival. Some candyfloss. Three couples. Bakura/Ryou, Seto/Joey, Yami/Yugi.
1. Tendershipping

**Three pairings, at one carnival. This fic will be three chapters long, one for each favourite YGO pairing of mine. This one is RyouxBakura. Coming up next chapter, SetoxJoey. Hope everyone enjoys – please let me know how you liked it.**

"'Kura."

"..."

"'Kura...!"

"Mmmmmph."

"BAKURA!"

"!... oh, its you, Ryou. What is it?"

Bakura sat up from the couch, better to see his hikari.

"There's a late-night carnival on tonight. We should go, it'll be fun!"

"Hmmm..."

Bakura studied the pamphlet that Ryou held out, his eyes darting rapidly over pictures of rides and novelties that could be found there.

"... tonight? Well..."

A slightly maniacal grin spread over his face, as a thought occurred to him.

"... you really want to go to this a lot, don't you?"

Ryou nodded eagerly.

"Do you want to go really, really badly?"

"Yes, yes! Come on, we'll have a great time!"

"... Then we'll go."

Ryou cheered and started to race away, but Bakura grabbed his wrist tight.

"We'll go, but inly if..."

Bakura pulled Ryou down and whispered into his hikari's ear, and a blush quickly formed on Ryou's face at the words.

"Bakura! You dirty little... oh, alright, then. Fine, I agree."

"Good."

Bakura let Ryou go, and he lay back down lazily. Oh Ra, he could hardly wait for that night... and he wasn't thinking about the carnival, either.

-

The carnival was an assault on the senses – flashes of vivid colour, screaming and squawking from children, smells of popcorn and candies... Ryou looked this way and that, tugging on Bakura's hand as an excited child would, and exclaiming at all the sights.

"Oooh, look at that ride, Bakura! Come on, let's go!"

Bakura allowed himself to be pulled around by his lover – he too was excited at seeing so much activity in one place, but was much to stoic and – as he thought of it – _cool_, to show it.

"Look! Its _huge_."

Ryou's mouth gaped open as he saw the ride in front of him – a large roller-coaster with a number of twists and turns, and dizzying drops that promised to 'leave your stomach behind', or so the sign next to the ride entrance maintained. Even Bakura felt a rush of adrenaline at the sight, and joined the line eagerly.

-

Okay, that was... fascinating. Not only the ride, but the fact that Ryou's face had turned a rather interesting shade of green.

"'Kura... let's not ever do something like that again."

"Whatever you say, hikari."

Privately, Bakura had rather enjoyed the ride, and resolved to go on again before the night was over.

"Ohhh, candyfloss! Come on, Bakura, let's get some... oh no, I've got no spare change left. Can you...?"

"No can do, hikari. I'm saving my money for now, and its gonna go towards something more entertaining that a pink ball of fuzz."

At Ryou's disappointment, Bakura sighed. _Anything for his hikari..._

"Look, you're not feeling well after that last ride... here's the bathrooms, I'll wait outside."

Ryou rushed in, and Bakura smirked. _Now, about that fuzz..._

When Ryou eventually came out, Bakura had two balls of 'pink fuzz', and handed one to Ryou with another smirk.

"Hey, thanks Bakura... but I thought you said you weren't buying any?"

"Oh, don't worry about that. The woman who sold it was very nice, and we came to a negotiation..."

Ryou glanced suspiciously at his yami, who was now wolfing down the candyfloss with much enthusiasm.

"This 'negotiation' didn't involve any cards or sharp objects by chance, did it Bakura?"

Bakura looked up with an innocent look.

"Um... no?"

Ryou sighed. Sometimes there was just no believing what lengths his yami would go to...

Luckily for Bakura, his attention was now elsewhere, as his gaze landed upon a tent lit eerily from within. The sign outside boldly proclaimed, 'Fortune Telling – Tarot Cards, Palm Reading and Crystal Ball.'

"Bakura, we just _have_ to go in there! I've always wanted my fortune read!"

"What for – we already know what our future holds."

"We do?"

"Of course – don't you remember? Wild sex with a pair of handcuffs."

"Bakura!"

"Well, its true. No foolish mock-fortune teller is needed to know that. Its a waste of money – anyone can tell the person in there is going to be a phony."

"You don't know that... so come on! Or no handcuffs..."

Grumbling, Bakura was dragged to the tent opening. His hikari could be just so persuasive sometimes...

"Greetings, weary travellers. I see you have come to have your fortunes told... and a wise choice too, my friends, for I see already that your future holds much in store..."

The woman's mystical voice obviously impressed Ryou, but Bakura merely muttered under his breath something about a phony whore under his breath – the fact that the young woman seated at the small wooden table was wearing a scarlet skirt with a _very_ revealing black top did nothing to improve his views.

"And what will it be, young friends? The art of Tarot, Palms, or Crystal?"

Ryou sat down opposite at her inviting gesture.

"Crystal Ball, please... isn't this so exciting, Bakura?"

"Oh yes, very", his yami mumbled. Ryou appeared not to notice the sarcasm.

The woman sat forward, leaning over a large (and very fake-looking) ball at the centre of the table, and immediately burst forth with a loud gasp.

"What is it? What do you see? Is it my future?"

"Yes.. oh yes, I See so clear! I See... oh! You and... a young woman? Yes, yes, here she is... a very beautiful young woman... she stands next to you, tall and proud..."

Bakura gave a loud yawn, but his eyes narrowed at the mention of a woman.

"I also See you, my friend... yes, look at for this woman, for she will make you very happy, very very happy..."

Ryou blushed, and looked confused. Maybe this woman _was_ a fake after all?

"Yes, that is all, the Sight is leaving now..."

Heaving a sigh, Ryou got up, paid the woman the money that Bakura grudgingly handed him, and began to head out...

"Be sure you watch out for that young woman," said the lady teasingly, giving a wink. And, as Ryou turned to leave, she made what was possibly the biggest mistake of her entire life... she laid a hand on Ryou's bottom.

Bakura tured, flashing eyes now narrowed to tiny slits and teethe bared.

"You... you little... nobody touches my hikari there except for ME!"

Ryou gave a gasp as Bakura delved deep into his self and began to free the power inside him. Fire seemed to spring out of nowhere, making the fortune-teller shriek in alarm.

"YOU WOULD DARE TO TOUCH MY HIKARI!"

Bakura was screaming now, his fury evident. Only Ryou's desperate tugging on his arm saved the woman's very soul.

"Bakura, please... not now, its not like she meant anything by it..."

Then, as Bakura ignored him and turned back, Ryou got angry. Ra help _anyone_, even an estranged Tomb Robber, when Ryou got angry.

Bakura, if you don't stop this right now, I'll... I'll... I won't have sex with you _ever again!_"

Abruptly, the flames vanished. Bakura turned to Ryou with another innocent smile.

"What? Oh, Ryou, darling, you know I was only joking... just having a little fun, and I'm sure the young lady here knew I meant nothing at all by it..."

The woman nodded dumbly at Bakura's glare towards her.

"Uh... y-yes, o-of course... very funny sir, a w-wonderful joke."

Bakura lead Ruou away, after another heated glare that set the woman quivering where she stood. _Ah well, another time_, he thought smugly. After all, at least he did manage to cause _some_ damage... the woman would likely have fake eyebrows and a wig for some time...

-

"See, I told you we'd have a great time. Aren't you glad you came, after all?"

"Yes, Ryou, very glad..."

Bakura held back his impatience. Perhaps he _had_ had a good time... the roller-coaster was certainly fun, although 'fun' probably wasn't the word that his hikari would use to describe it.

But despite that...

Bakura gave a feral grin that suddenly made Ryou very nervous.

Because, after all, the best part of the night, Bakura knew, was still to come...


	2. Puppyshipping

**These are so fun to write! Last chapter coming soon, although I haven't quite fixed any ideas firmly in mind just yet. Let me know if you guys think of any good one's – any specific rides you want involved? Third chapter will be YamixYugi – yay for Puzzleshipping!**

"Sir, Mr Wheeler is on line five for you."

Kaiba picked up the phone, wondering why his lover would call him at the office.

"Joey?"

"Hey Seto, what's happenin'?"

Kaiba smiled – something few people could make him do – but spoke in his usual cold tone.

"What, pup? I'm at the office, so get to the point."

Joey laughed, not put off.

"Yeah, yeah, okay... what time are you gonna be home tonight?"

"Maybe by six. Why?"

"Weeeell..."

Kaiba knew that wheedling tone all too well, having heard it from his younger brother on more than a few occasions.

"... there's a carnival on tonight, and Mokuba suggested you and I go together, since he's at a friend's house sleeping over. There's cool rides and _everything_, Seto, you know you want to come!"

"Hm... I don't know..."

Making Joey wait was way too much fun... or maybe Kaiba was just sadistic...

"Pleeeeeease?"

"... Yes. Alright, be ready at six-thirty then, and eat dinner before then... just do me a favour and order out, okay? You know what happened last time you cooked – or _tried_ to cook, anyway."

There was a whooping noise of delight in the background.

"Thanks Seto, you're the best! See you tonight, then."

And, to Kaiba's disgust, Joey made a few kissy noises and giggled before hanging up the phone. Shit, if his receptionist had picked up the phone at the wrong moment and heard that, the CEO would never live it down.

-

"This is _awesome_, I knew it would be! Come on, let's go on that! Oh no, that one first! Oh my god, we _have_ to try that!"

Kaiba felt his lips twitch upwards in amusement as he watched Joey turn this way and that, marvelling at the unfamiliar sights. Joey, eyes alight with excitement, pulled Kaiba along with him (who pretended not to also become excited at the sight of a _very_ large roller-coaster that seemed to call enticingly.

"We'll go on that", said Kaiba abruptly.

"Oh?"

Joey was surprised – if he didn't know any better, he'd say that Kaiba looked almost... child-like as he moved to stand in line. He gave a snort of disbelief – Kaiba looked anything _but_ child-like in his sweeping blue trenchcoat that he'd insisted on wearing... but still, it was rather... _cute_, the way Kaiba tapped a foot impatiently at the slow-moving queue. _Cute_. Okay, that was even more ridiculous. The great Seto Kaiba... cute. Joey burst out laughing.

"What's funny, pup?"

Between spasms of giggles, Joey manages to reply.

"You... I was... just thinking that... you looked really... cute."

Joey finally managed to calm down, and Kaiba merely looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

Joey was immediately set off again.

-

"Well... that was definitely... a little stomach-turning."

Joey wobbled a little as he walked out the ride exit, Kaiba beside him (looking cool and calm as ever). His eyes, though, told a different story.

"We should do that ride again before we leave", he murmured.

Joey grinned.

"Well well, who would have thought? Seto Kaiba, the speed demon... look, they even took photos as the ride went down the hill bit after the loop... wow, look at you!"

They both stood still to look at the photo.

Joey, a look of pure terror on his face, was gripping Kaiba. And the CEO himself, trenchcoat billowing behind him, was grinning widely, almost maniacally, as they raced down the hill.

"Oh wow... I have to buy a copy... then I'll post it on the internet."

Kaiba gripped Joey's arm tightly.

"You'll do no such thing. Now come on, let's try another ride. You can pick."

Joey followed behind him, but not before quickly handing over some cash and stuffing the photo in his pocket. If nothing else, he could certainly make Mokuba's day when he came home...

"Okay, candyfloss time!"

"W-what? I said a ride, not stuff your face!"

"Oh, lighten up, will ya? A carnival just ain't the same without candyfloss, we have to have some!"

Kaiba snorted.

"_You_ can. I'm not eating some big ball of pink fuzz that tastes like... like..."

Words apparently failed the CEO as he tried to describe it, but Joey took no notice and bought a bag anyway. Kaiba tried again.

"It tastes just like- mmmph!"

Joey had successfully managed to stuff a sizable chunk of it into Kaiba's mouth, which abruptly cut off what Kaiba had been about to say.

"There, see, not so bad, is it? Besides, you needed the sweetening up... now come on, you said I could pick the next ride, right? So I pick... that one."

His finger pointed to the bumper boats, and Kaiba groaned.

"First you stuff that horrible, sickly sweet, truly revolting... _stuff_ in my mouth, and now this? Do you mean to kill me out of your sheer ability to annoy?"

"'Course I do – you've only just figured that out? On you go, speed demon – you'll love it! Or... _is_ _wittle Seto Kaiba too scawed?_"

Joey's mock baby voice infuriated Kaiba, who strode to a waiting boat without a word and revved up the engine threateningly.

"Alright, puppy, you've asked for it now. _Nobody_, not even _you_, gets away with insulting Seto Kaiba!"

Joey laughed and also picked a boat, and a moment later they were both in the middle of the pool, battling it out. Exchanging insults, Joey and Kaiba rammed each other...

... until a ram too hard set Kaiba straight over the edge of the boat and into the water.

"Ha! I won, I won! ... Seto? Seto! Where the hell- agh!"

A hand seized his own and Joey was dragged under, to pop up again with Kaiba, who smirked at him even while hair dripped down his face.

"Baka. You owe me a new trenchcoat. And I beg to differ – you most certainly did _not_ win; it was a draw, seeing as you are now also in the water."

Joey was speechless – the way Kaiba liked it.

And, because Kaiba liked it so _very_ much, by the time Joey had spat out some water and began to say something indignant in reply, Kaiba kissed him just to shut the blonde up again.

Not that Joey was protesting.

Kaiba had to grin at Joey's look – a mixture of shock and something else... quite possibly lust, Kaiba decided.

"Uh... Seto, I think we should do this whole carnival thing again some time. I mean, you had fun, right? So... we should definitely do this again. Especially the bumper boats, just 'cos you seemed to like it so much."

Kaiba reached in for another kiss, vaguely registering that Joey tasted quite deliciously of candyfloss.

Yes, they would definitely be doing this again.


	3. Puzzleshipping

**Last chapter, guys, YamixYugi as promised. I hope you'll all forgive me for toning down the humor a little and pumping up the romance – with this couple I just can't seem to help it! Because I now have no ideas for further stories, I am once again open to requests... if anyone has a plot they are dying to read in an anime fic, (not just YGO) then send that with a review or email and I'll see what I can come up with.**

"Yami Yami Yami Yami Yamiiiiiiii!"

"Uh... aibou? You did not by chance have coffee this morning, did you?"

Despite the shrill yells coming from Yugi, Yami could only smile fondly at his light's antics.

"Oops, gomen, Yami. Its just I was excited at... well, look."

Yami backed away a little to see what had just been held up in front of him, and a look of bewilderment spread across his face.

"Carn-i-val? What is it?"

Yugi giggled.

"Its where you go on fun rides and talk to fun people. And _we_ have to go, 'cos you've never seen one before."

"I am unsure, aibou... would your grandfather say yes if he were here?"

"I..."

Yugi was unable to lie, but... well, jii-chan _might_ have said yes... and suddenly, Yugi was struck with an idea.

"I know!"

He stood on tiptoes to whisper something into Yami's ear – something which, when done, made Yami start and turn a most interesting shade of red.

"Aibou!"

Yugi just giggled again and looked up innocently.

"Aibou, you've been talking to Ryou again, haven't you?"

-

Yugi reminded himself to thank Ryou – and Bakura – when he and Yami arrived at the carnival. Dazzled by the lights and sounds, Yugi could only stand still for a moment and stare at everything mutely, while Yami, not sure whether all the chaos about them presented a threat, stood close to his aibou protectively.

"Aibou, are you _quite_ sure about this?"

"Of course", nodded Yugi emphatically. "Now let's go, we'll try out a ride, 'kay?"

Yami allowed himself to be led to a long line of people, who, one by one, disappeared into a little door-

"Aibou, stop! This is _not _a good idea – this ride thing eats people! Look, they go into that door and don't come out!"

Yugi patted Yami's hand reassuringly.

"That's part of the ride, Yami, you're supposed to do that. See, people go through that door and they come out at a different one on the other side. They have the door to keep people in line properly. This one's the Haunted House."

"Hm..."

Yami resolved to stay as close as possible to Yugi – he still didn't quite trust that door...

Yugi tugged.

"Come on, Yami, our turn!"

-

"Alright, aibou, I believe we are at the other door now... you can let go."

Yugi nodded and released his vice-grip on Yami's hand. That ride was just a little _too_ scary for Yugi's tastes.

"Alright now, aibou?" said Yami gently.

"Y-yeah... sorry, Yami, that was just..."

Yami smiled at his hikari and led him towards a more cheerful part of the grounds.

"Aibou... what are those people eating?"

"... CANDYFLOSS!"

Yami stared, his distaste evident.

"Aibou, that is a pink ball of... fuzz. Should you really be eating that?"

"'Course – its the best food in the whole carnival! I'll buy you some, and then you can see for yourself..."

Yami looked suspiciously at what looked to him like a very scary 'Kuriboh', but for Yugi's sake sampled some anyway.

"... its _sweet_", he said in disbelief.

Yugi nodded and laughed, amused by Yami's tone of voice.

"Yup, candyfloss is always sweet. Its what makes it so good... do you like it?"

Yami did. It was very sticky, but its sweetness was alarmingly addictive... just like-

"Yami! What was that for? Not that I didn't like it, of course..."

"I was just thinking that candyfloss is like you – sweet and addictive. And then I thought that since you had eaten it, you would taste like candyfloss too... and you did!" ended Yami triumphantly.

Yugi looked startled, but then grinned. After all, Yami did have a good point...

Yugi kissed his yami back, and, hand in hand, they set off for another ride.

"Oh, they have fortune telling here... oh, that's too bad, the lady's closing up already... her eyebrows look funny... oh, and there's the bumper boats... but the line's really long, and I think someone might have fallen in the water 'cos there's a lot of splashing going on over there-"

"That one", pointed Yami, stopping Yugi in mid-sentence.

Yugi looked over to where Yami pointed, and grinned in anticipation.

"You know what that is, right Yami?"

"Sure. Its a boat ride, in a lake with boats shaped like big white birds."

Yugi looked up to catch the crimson gaze.

"Its the Swan Ride, Yami. The white birds are swans, and its a ride where people go to be alone with... other people they want to be alone with."

Yami tried not to look too eager.

"So... would you like to go the ride, aibou?"

Yami made his voice purposefully soft and husky; his favourite past-time, after all, was to make Yugi blush...

Yugi did.

-

At the middle of the lake, Yugi and Yami stopped paddling and let their boat gently drift. Yami put an arm around his hikari, while Yugi rested his head on Yami's shoulder.

"Aibou, I love you so much. And I have something very important that I must ask you."

Yugi blushed again lightly and his breathing quickened. They were already going out, so what could Yami have to tell him?

"You know you can tell me anything, Yami – what's on your mind?

"Yugi... some time ago I was presented with a choice. To go on to the afterlife or to stay here – a mortal again, in human form. I was told that I had one year to decide what I wanted to do. Aibou, it has been one year. Now I must speak aloud my decision, though I already knew a while ago what it must be."

Yugi's eyes widened, and the air caught in his throat as Yami leaned forward and spoke softer still.

"I want to stay here... always. Yugi... will you let me stay by your side, and live this life with you?"

Yugi couldn't speak, but his mind spoke his assent for him, and Yami heard, and smiled.

In the middle of a deep blue lake, on a night with the sky like dark velvet, a couple kissed one another, just as a multitude of fireworks exploded above their heads.

Back at at shore, Yami and Yugi had eyes for nothing but each other... they quickly decided to abandon the carnival for -other- pursuits.

It was worth noting for Yami that, despite only eating a little of the pink fuzz, Yugi tasted like candyfloss for some days afterwards.


End file.
